


High (Michael Mell x Curvy!Reader)

by KaciiGamer



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Curvy Reader, F/M, Fluff, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Insecurity, Mentions of Anxiety, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protection, Rain, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smoking, Smut, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaciiGamer/pseuds/KaciiGamer
Summary: The Reader and Michael spend a rainy weekend in his basement smoking and relaxing to the sound of the rain, which leads to a night of high love making.





	High (Michael Mell x Curvy!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> My second, yet first posted, fiction based off of a musical, so I’m pretty excited to share this! Keep in mind, this is fluffy but also it is a SMUT intended for 18+ audiences, proceed with caution. Also, this is my first posted Curvy! intended reader insert, which is hinted at but is also suitable for general readers as well, or so I think so.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions/Usage of Weed (used responsibly, of course), Fingering, & Protected sex (wrap it up people)

The sound of the rain was what set the mood, the millions of drops pattering against the high windows of Michael’s basement sounding through the atmosphere. Y/n laid on her back against the soft cushions of the couch, her eyes closed in a peaceful state as she waited patiently for her boyfriend. 

“Alright, babe, we’ve got weed, video games, and movies; what do you want to do?” Michael spoke cheerfully, closing the basement door behind him as he bounded down the wooden stairs.  
  
“Hm, how about we go for a walk?” Giggling, Y/n’s body bounced lightly as Michael sat on the opposite end of the couch, lifting her sock clad feet onto his lap.  
  
“Yeah, and catch a cold while we’re at it too,” He chuckled, rubbing her calf before taking in her appearance.  
  
She was dressed in a simple pair of grey leggings, which made her ass look great, and a worn v-cut graphic-tee with the Pepsi logo across the chest. Even when she dressed so simple, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he often wondered what he did to have someone so wonderful, other than Jeremy, in his life.  
  
She opened her dazzling e/c eyes, locking her gaze with his own. “Why are you looking at me like that, silly?” She giggled, sticking her tongue out as she propped her head on a couch pillow.  
  
“Just thinking about of amazing you are, dork.” He countered, squeezing her leg lovingly as he watched her cheeks turn a shade of red.  
  
“Gosh, you’re too much for me,” She blushed, covering her face with her hands before peeking out between her fingers, “Let’s get high.”  
  
Michael smiled, taking his signature white headphones from around his neck and placing them on the coffee table on front of them. “Shot gunning?”  
  
“Shot gunning.”  
  
Shot gunning was Y/n’s preferred way of getting high, ever since meeting Michael that is. The first time she had tried weed, which actually was with Michael, she inhaled too hard and ended up choking on her own breath. Michael insisted that she didn’t have to smoke just because he did it, but she insisted on trying it which led to him teaching her a different way of achieving the high without having to touch the blunt herself.  
  
Once everything was set up Michael took the blunt between his finger and thumb before striking the lighter in his other hand, bringing the small flame to the tip and watching it light up. He put the lighter away and took the first hit, breathing deeply and closing his eyes before exhaling, the smoke bellowing out of his parted lips and nose. A few seconds passed before he opened his eyes again, turning his head towards Y/n.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
He watched as she bit her lower lip and nodded, sitting herself up on the couch before kneeling next to him, their faces level with each other as their eyes stayed locked.  
  
“I need to hear you say you’re ready, beautiful.”  
  
Y/n felt her face heat up and her heart swell, she always loved how caring he was about making sure she wasn’t feeling pressured. “I’m ready, Mikey.”  
  
A small smile graced his lips before he brought the blunt up again, taking another slow drag and putting the blunt down, holding his breath. Y/n parted her plump lips and Michael did the same before blowing the smoke into her mouth. The smoke filled her lungs as she breathed in slowly, letting her eyes flutter shut before exhaling the same way, feeling her nerves begin to calm. As she opened her eyes her gaze locked with Michael’s, who had a goofy smirk on his face.  
  
“I never get tired of seeing that.” He grinned, his heart nearly skipping a beat at the half-lidded stare she was giving him. The glow of the various lava lamps he had in the basement illuminated her face in a way that made it seem like she belonged in a pin-up poster, too perfect to be sitting in front of him right now.  
  
“I never get tired of being shot gunned by you.” She wistfully replied, a small smile tugging at her lips before another wave of heat rose to her cheeks. “Do you mind if I try something?” Her voice was small, her gaze averting itself to the floor as she processed what she was going to do.  
  
“Yeah- I mean, no, go for it,” Michael stuttered slightly, an embarrassed smile taking over the proud grin he had.  
  
At his approval, Y/n maneuvered her leg across his thighs before kneeling in front of him, straddling his waist as she sat in his lap. The new, and better, position allowed them both to be able to face each other without having to break their necks to face each other or Michael to turn away to flick the ashes off.  
  
“I-I just thought this would be easier,” She spoke lightly, her hands picking nervously at each other in her lap. Sure, they had been dating for nearly a year, but that didn’t stop her nerves from spiking each time she went out on a limb.  
  
Michael felt his cheeks set themselves on fire at the new position, having so much more to worry about than getting a cramp in his neck or side. “Y-Yeah, no, this is great, way better than before, actually.” He smiled softly, his left hand resting on her hip lovingly as comfort.  
  
After taking a moment to settle themselves, they began the process again; Michael breathing in the smoke before blowing it into Y/n’s mouth, allowing her to take in the high as well. He watched as she tilted her head back, sighing the smoke out into the air above them to avoid blowing it back into Michael’s face.  
  
Michael tracked her movement, his eyes trailing along her neck, taking in her smooth s/c skin, before delving lower into what the cut of her t-shirt allowed him to see. He took in the details of her collarbones, just slightly protruding out, and the beautiful valley of her breasts, which were slightly elevated due to the bra she wore. He wouldn’t consider himself a person who gets horny while high, but with the view that was given to him in this very moment he could make an exception.  
  
Thus, the process continued, rotating until the blunt was nothing but ash, leaving Y/n and Michael in a haze of smoke and lust as they grew closer to each other; Y/n sitting comfortably in Michael’s lap as he held onto her hips, his thumbs casually rubbing circles on her skin under her t-shirt.  
  
Their foreheads rested on each-others, their noses slightly bumping as they relished in the high together, needing nothing but each other and the constant downpour of the rain.  
  
“Michael…” Y/n breathed, her eyes staying closed as she played with the hairs at the nape of his neck lovingly.  
  
Michael hummed, not feeling the need to use words as he steadily continued to trace patterns on her skin.  
  
“Can I wear your hoodie?” Her voice was small and calm as she placed her hands on his shoulders, lifting her head back to open her eyes.  
  
Michael felt his eyebrows furrow as he opened his eyes, meeting his girlfriend’s blown-wide pupils. “Are you sure you won’t get too hot?” He mused, stilling his thumbs against her sides.  
  
Y/n huffed lightly, a cute pout on her lips, “It’s always pretty cold in here, besides; I’ll just take off my shirt, see?” As if to prove her point, or rather claim, she reached for the hem of her shirt and swiftly pulled it over her head, dropping it to the floor behind her and leaving her in a simple black bra, goosebumps immediately rising against her skin from the change in temperature.  
  
Michael felt a stir in his lower stomach, his eyes quickly flicking to her breasts that rested in the cups of her bra, her chest moving in tune with the breaths she was taking. “Y-You didn’t have to, you know?” He gaped, scanning over the new flesh that lacked all the marks he now wanted to make.  
  
“I know,” She smirked, bringing her face to his ear, “I could feel that you’ve been at a chub for a while now, I just wanted to fix that.” She murmured seductively before nibbling at his earlobe, causing his grip to tighten on her hips with a gasp.  
  
“In that case you’re gonna have to fix it more now.” Michael moaned, his hips lifting slightly to rub against Y/n’s core easily through her leggings.  
  
Her movements were slow and languid, trailing kisses from his jaw to his lips, catching them in a deep kiss as she moved herself closer to be directly in his lap. Michael allowed his hands to move from her hips to her waist, caressing the soft, plump skin he was met with, the warmth welcoming his hands.

Moments like this were quite possibly his favorite; the slow, lethargic kisses they both shared, even when they were both sober. He loved the feel of her pressed against him, no insecurities or worried clouding her judgement as she allowed herself to be free and be comfortable with him, which only made her hotter.

“So, what do you say?” She finally spoke as their lips parted, ghosting against each other, “Can I?” She gazed at him with a fire of seductive confidence behind her eyes, the look only fueling the desire Michael had to take her right in that moment.

He was practically rendered breathless from staring at her, almost forgetting to answer her awaiting question. “Definitely.”

She engulfed his lips into a slow, yet heated kiss; lips smacking and tongues clashing in an instant of lust before they both broke away, a new spark igniting within the both of them. They took a second to stare at each other, breathing heavily before they broke into frantic movements.

Michael shifted sporadically, pulling the hoodie up at any angle he could, nearly getting it stuck on his head and glasses as Y/n frantically struggled to get her bra off, trying her best to keep her balance as Michael wiggled and jerked, muttering and cursing here and there. The red death trap finally released its hold on Michael and he was met with the glorious sight of Y/n dangling her bra on her finger, using her other hand to muffle her bubbling giggles.

“I’m glad you find me funny.” He readjusted his glasses and took her hand away from her mouth, leaning himself forward to place a kiss on her lips.

“And I’m glad you don’t mind me crushing you,” She giggled again, nuzzling her nose against his own, causing him to blush before tsk-ing at her.

“You could never.” He murmured, kissing her cheek, then neck, before following up with another kiss to her lips, “You’re perfect, besides, more cushion for the pushin’.” As he said this he moved his hands to her ass, giving it a generous squeeze and earning himself a squeak of surprise.

“God, you’re a dork.” Y/n sighed blissfully as Michael moved his hands to her chest, massaging her breasts while he worked on decorating her neck in red. She felt the texture of his tongue run along a particularly sensitive part of her neck, causing her to shiver and his lips to curl into a smile before he sucked on the portion of skin.

“As long as I’m your dork, I’m okay with that.”

He continued to litter her neck and chest with open-mouthed kisses, pinching her nipples teasingly before rolling them between his forefinger and thumb, hearing her gasps of pleasure as she gently tugged at his hair. Moving his head lower, he placed a few kisses at the top of her breasts before taking her right nipple into his mouth, licking tentatively at the hardening bud, still twisting at the unoccupied one.

Y/n whimpered lightly, tilting her head back faintly as she held the back of his head, grinding down on the hardening bulge in his jeans for much needed friction. She felt him groan against her skin, lifting his hips to press into her core as she continued to grind into him.

Without a moment to spare, Michael moved on to her other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the right while he used his right hand to travel down her side, reaching the hem of the leggings. Before he could move any further he felt her hand grab his, lifting it away from her hip.

“Nuh uh, shirt off first, you gotta finish this level before moving on, Mikey,” She taunted breathlessly, a small smirk grazing her lips as he released her breast with a small pop.

“Oh, I love when you speak video game,” He groaned softly, flashing her a smile as he leaned away from her, reaching behind him to pull off his t-shirt and toss it off the side of the couch. “Now, pants?”

“Pants.” She nodded, pushing herself off of his lap to stand, allowing him to do the same.

Michael’s hands eagerly went to his belt buckle, rushing to undo the buckle and get the slightly tighter pants off of him, while Y/n turned her back to him; bending over to give him a show as she pulled her leggings off, grinning as she heard Michael groan.

“Leggings on you are a weapon to me, babe.” He huffed in success as he finally pushed off his jeans, kicking them off in a pile behind him before coming face to face with Y/n again.

They stared at each other for a heartbeat before Michael chuckled, “Should we take off our underwear too before we go back to sitting?”

Y/n thought for a second before huffing out a laugh, “Yeah, we probably should.”

After taking off their underwear they resumed the previous position on the couch, kissing passionately as Y/n hovered over his hardened cock, brushing against it every now and again with her pussy causing Michael to shiver. He slid his hand between both of their bodies, using his finger to delve between her lower lips, feeling her wetness collect on the pad. She moaned into the kiss, feeling her body shiver in excitement as his finger prodded at her slit before slowly sliding into her pussy; pumping a few times before he added a second, feeling her walls stretch around him.

“Michael…” She moaned softly once she broke the kiss, resting her forehead against his as he continued to finger her, feeling the digits slightly curl inside of her. She gasped, shortly realizing what he was searching for as he picked up the pace, his thumb starting to rub small circles on her clit.

“Almost…” He murmured, keeping his eyes on her face as he curled his fingers again.

Y/n inhaled sharply, tilting her head back as a loud moan escaped her lips. “Michael!”

“There we go.” Michael grinned as he continued to thrust his fingers into her warmth, feeling her juices coat his digits as she hovered above his lap. He felt her walls clench as her hips bucked into his hand, moving his thumb faster across the sensitive bud of nerves; watching as her lips stayed parted to accommodate for the moans spilling out, eyelashes resting against the tops of her cheeks.

Her entire being exuded bliss, borderline pornographic as Michael felt himself grow harder at the sight, if that was even possible at this point.

“M-Mikey, I’m close-” She whimpered, her fingers finding their way into his hair as she leaned her head into his shoulder, tugging at the black strands while moaning into his skin, feeling the knot tighten within her abdomen.

“Come on baby, cum for me,” He moaned, feeling her thighs begin to shake as her moans became constant.

As he pressed his fingers into her g-spot she let out a loud moan, shaking as her walls pulsed and convulsed around his fingers. Michael continued to slowly pump his fingers inside of her, easing her down from her climax as he felt her panting against his neck, leaving small kisses against the warmth of his skin.

After a moment she sat up once again, gazing into his eyes with nothing but pure love and admiration before pulling him into a slow kiss. “Now it’s your turn,” She murmured against his lips, a smile growing on her own as she reached for the signature hoodie that started all of this. She easily slid the article over her body, feeling the slightly scratchy fabric of the inside envelope her in warmth and the scent of Michael before digging around in the front pocket to take out a condom he usually had stashed there for ‘safe keeping’.

Michael was breathless as he took in the heavenly sight before him; his girlfriend with her slightly messed up hair and flustered face wearing his hoodie,  _his hoodie_ , slightly large over her frame with nothing underneath as she held out a condom. Sure, she had worn his hoodie numerous times before but this was a sight unlike any other, and boy was he enjoying it. He was snapped out of his trance once he felt her hand wrap around his cock, pumping it gingerly as he shivered, not realizing how touch deprived he felt. “F-Fuck,” He breathed, rutting his hips into her hand subconsciously.

Y/n gasped lightly, the sound of his moan shooting directly to her core as she continued to pump him a bit faster, collecting the drops of precum that leaked out of the tip with her thumb and spreading it around.

“I-If you keep it up we’re gonna have to wait fifteen minutes to do this again.” He whimpered out a laugh, his hand wrapping around her wrist to stop her movements with a serious look. She nodded, chewing her lower lip before tearing open the packet, taking the lubricated condom between her fingers before moving off of his lap a bit to slide it along his dick; the rubber coating him almost like a second skin.

Moving herself closer to him once again, she took his length in her hand to line him up with her slit, feeling the tip rub slightly against her pussy lips with a small moan. “Ready?”

Michael nodded up at her, his hands holding her hips for support as she hovered above him, so close yet still so far.

“I need to hear you say you’re ready, handsome,” She breathed, a light of playfulness shining behind her e/c eyes.

“I’m ready, baby,” He practically groaned, making a mental note to get back at her for making him wait.

Nodding, she slowly slid herself down on his cock, feeling his girth stretch her walls slightly as she continued to go down on him; a moan escaping both of their lips once their pelvises met.

Michael bit his lip, fighting the urge to press her to his body and fuck her relentlessly as he felt her clench around him. Y/n let out a small breath before steadying herself against his lap, resting her hands on his shoulders and lifting her hips until only the head was inside of her before sinking down once again, a rush of pleasure coursing through her like electricity.

She continued the motion, speeding up once she herd Michael’s soft groan of pleasure; his hands helping her rise and fall against his cock at a steady pace. Opening her eyes, she looked at Michael, watching as his stare was focused on his lap; watching as her pussy slid along his cock with ease. Y/n brought her hands to the sides of his face, gently bringing his head up to meet her eyes, getting lost in the chocolate brown pools surrounded by the rim of his glasses; their breaths mingling together.

Within a heartbeat their lips smashed together, soft moans and whimpers escaping the both of them as she rode him faster, feeling his fingers squeeze against her hips as he pulled her into him. As he pulled her down he thrusted his hips up out of instinct, moaning at the deeper contact he was able to reach.

“Fuck! R-Right there Michael!” She mewled, gripping his shoulders tighter as she bounced, feeling his cock press against her g-spot as he thrusted into her again.

“Go-od you’re so tight,” He panted as he pulled her harder against him, feeling her walls clench and throb around him, feeling a familiar knot slowly begin to form in the pit of his stomach. “Hold on.”

“W-Wha-” Y/n started before she was suddenly pushed to the side, laying on her back while Michael hovered over her, hiking her legs onto his hips and resting himself on his forearms for balance. He pushed himself deeper inside of her dripping pussy, causing her to moan out in pleasure at the new, and better, angle. “Oh, God!”

Michael started out with a few slow thrusts before picking up speed, the sound of their moans and the lewdness of their skin slapping together filling the basement.

“You’re so perfect, writhing under me like that, god you’re perfect.” He murmured against her ear, his words enunciated by his thrusts.

Y/n’s hands tangled themselves throughout his black locks, tugging harshly as she squeezed her legs around his hips. Moaning loudly, Michael snapped his hips into hers with a near animalistic growl as he fucked her deeper, compensating for the speed.

“Michael! Michael, I-” She whimpered, her head pressing into the couch as she arched her body into his, feeling him continuously graze her g-spot with ease.

He sat up, much to her displeasure as her hands fell from his hair and took a moment to take in her position; her body bouncing against each of his thrusts as the hoodie rose up against her stomach, her breasts bouncing underneath the fabric freely while her face was wrapped in an expression of pure pleasure, eyes screwed shut and plump lips open to compensate for the moans that spilled out. He slid a hand down to her clit, rubbing the nub in quick circles in time with his thrusts, cursing when her pussy clenched around his cock once more.

“I know, cum for me beautiful, just for me,” He moaned, putting off his own climax to get her to reach her climax first; a gentleman as always.

She felt the pressure in her stomach tighten before snapping completely, her eyes squeezing shut as she came against his cock. She came with a high-pitched moan of his name, her back arching slightly as he continued to thrust inside of her, helping her ride out her climax.

“I- fuck, I’ll never get tired of seeing that,” Michael grunted, leaning over her body again as his own thrusts began to grow faster and sloppier, burying his head within the crook of her neck, sucking at her supple skin. “God you feel so good.”

“G-Go on baby, cum, it’s your turn,” She moaned, holding him close to her as she raked her nails across his shoulders, bracing herself against his relentless thrusts.

Michael gave a few more hard thrusts before his hips stuttered, spilling his seed inside of the condom with a loud moan into her neck. He continued to thrust slowly, riding out his high as Y/n whispered words of comfort, lightly running her fingers across his scalp as he panted heavily.

After a few moments of comforting silence Michael slowly pulled out of her, going to dispose of the used condom before walking back to the couch; pulling on his once discarded boxers and t-shirt with a small smile on his lips. “Come on cutie, let’s get you situated,” He hummed, swiftly picking up her panties before dangling them in front of her.

“My legs feel like gel-o,” Y/n moaned, covering her face with her hands, the sleeves of his hoodie over them like mitts.

“Alright, you get recovery time but remember what they taught us in health class-”

“Yeah, yeah, STI’s and all that,” She interrupted, snatching the underwear from him as she slid them up her legs, “Cuddle while I recover, Mr. Health Enforcer?”

Chuckling lightly, Michael nodded and sat on the couch, laying back on the opposite end before she maneuvered herself on top of him; resting her head on his chest while their legs entwined.

“You know,” He started, allowing his hands to move to her lower back lovingly, “You look really hot when you have my hoodie on, especially like that.”

“I bet that’s just the high talking.” Y/n murmured, closing her eyes to focus on the beat of his heart through his shirt.

“No, never. You always look hot to me, the hoodie just made it better because its mine, and  _you’re_  mine, so it’s a double whammy.” He paused, furrowing his eyebrows, trying to find the right words to say. “You’re not hot, actually, you’re beautiful, more beautiful than words can describe and a photo can capture. I love you because you’re just, so… Indescribable.”

Y/n felt tears prick at her eyes as her heart swelled at his words, snuggling herself closer to him with a small smile, “And I love you because you’re so describable; so real, tangible, there. There are so many words to describe you I’d have to learn all the languages to use them all, and even then I’d be missing some. Every word comes so close yet so far to describing you yet they’re all so valid because you’re  _you_ , you’re here, you’re  _real_.”

Michael squeezed her tightly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
